


Ron's Point

by ballerinaroy



Series: romione drabbles [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballerinaroy/pseuds/ballerinaroy
Summary: How Ron wins their first argument as a couple.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: romione drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870747
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Ron's Point

“You’re being stubborn,” Ron told her, his crosses arms emulating his accusation.

“Am not,” she huffed. “It’s not your responsibility Ron, it’s mine.”

“Like hell-“

“They’re my parents, not yours.” She told him firmly. “Besides you have a family here, one that needs you.”

Hours now of the same discussion. Ever since that morning when Hermione had, at last, received a letter from Kinglsey with the long-awaited details outlining her passage to Australia and a ghost of a lead as to where her parents might be.

“I’m not letting you go alone!” He said firmly, voice echoing off the walls of the castle where they were still harboring. “End of discussion.”

“Why not?” Hermione snapped back, stomping her foot on the stone floor of the corridor.

He stared at her for a long time, cheeks, neck, whole body turning bright red. “Because I couldn’t live with myself if you got hurt!”

For a moment her eyes worked, but her retort was lost in her mouth and her eyes softened though her tone was still clipped, “I’m not-“

“But you could!” He interrupted her still distraught. “You could Hermione. We don’t know what’s out there and I...I-“

He gave up on verbally expressing himself and instead made one long stride, closing the distance between them, his face grasped either side of her face and without hesitation he dove in, lips crashing against hers. Without conscious thought she sunk into his kiss, head falling back to give him a better angle. When at last their lips parted his hands slid from her face down her shoulder and wrapped around her, burying

“Did you just kiss me?” she whispered, stunned, elated, having half-forgotten what had gotten their hearts racing in the first place.

For a moment he didn’t answer, clutching her even tighter as at last, she had the mind to hold him and not just allow herself to be comforted by his strong arms.

“Yes,” he breathed at last.

“You’re not going to win all of our arguments this way,” she told him.

He chuckled, though his voice was still shaking and his breath pushed the hair from her neck. “Yes, well…”

They pulled back only enough to look at each other, understanding each other without words as they had hundreds of times before.

“But this time I think you might have a point.”

**Author's Note:**

> Been doing a lil prompting game over on my Tumblr. I'll be importing my favs over here but if you want to check them all out [the link's here.](https://ballerinaroy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
